STUFF!!!
STUFF!!! is a tape by Zack Bone Productions. It is 2 hours and 9 minutes long and is listed under the date 2006-02-19. It was published to YouTube on Dec 27, 2015. There is no description. February FEB 19 2006 We first see Zack Bone and Racer dead, before getting back up and dying again. Bean Bag Bob squishes them, then they are alive again. The camera pans around various objects, including Chicken Little, Guy, and Zack Bone. 0:44 Zack Bone and racer are stuck in a wall. Bean Bag Bob rescues them. Then Bean Bag Bob himself gets stuck, and starts whining. Carry 2 smashes the wall and saves him. 1:35 We can see one house. It belongs to Racer. 1:48 The city starts to grow. FEB 20 2006 Racer's city disappeared and tries to move to the right to see if anything happens. It appears again. I Spy Level 1: Guy He can be seen in the right side of the screen in plain sight. Level 2: Racer He can be seen near the screen, behind a green wall. Level 3: Bean Bag Bob He is in the same place where Guy is. Level 4: Zack Bone He is in the middle of some green blocks in the center of the screen. Level 5: Chicken Little He is behind a large red tower. Level 6: Carry He is behind some white blocks far away from the screen. The city collapses. Tag A brown blob is bored, and decides to play tag. Racer is it. We see Bean Bag Bob squishing himself We see a sign that says "Read" with the "R" elongated. The audio gets cut off, following the next day. FEB 21 2006 We can see a house, being the only one in the town. It was going to be called something, but the idea was changed. The town then grows. The house belongs to Racer's dissapeared. FEB 24 2006 We see a blue rectangular block spinning, and getting closer to the camera until it covers it. 5:37 There is a green block moving ever fast across the screen, when it is truly going extremely slow. 5:50 Now it goes kinda slow across, but it only takes 4 frames to cross the screen. 6:00 Now it goes a little quickly across. It immediately skips to the other side. 6:02 It went around the world. 6:12 A line draws an unrecognizable picture, which is "just a scribble." FEB 26 2006 Zack Bone crosses the street, and being hit by many objects along the way. 6:48 Zack Bone meets with Racer next to a red block tower. They keep going around in circles. Zack asks Racer if he has seen Racer, and Racer has seen Racer. Racer says Racer went somewhere else. Zack sees Racer in front of him, and finds Racer. The end. A balance beam is seen. Racer and Zack Bone try to cross without falling. If they fall, they start over. Obstacle Course It is replaced by an obstacle course. They take some rests, and get back up it continues the next day. FEB 27 2006 They take another rest. The tape then stops, and goes to the next month. March MAR 1 2006 Obstacle Course 2 Round 1 Another obstacle course is built. When the timer runs out, whoever is furthest wins. Zack wins part 1. They get to the 1 checkpoint. Zack won part 2. They get to checkpoint 2. Racer gets a headstart. Zack won part 3. They get to checkpoint 3. Racer gets a huge headstart. Zack won again to part 4. They get to checkpoint 4. Zack won the final part. And wins the whole round. Round 2 Cary decided to do something else. A graph shows how many colored blocks he has. There are 3 red and blue ones, and 6 yellow and green ones. Disco Balls Disco Ball 1 is a single block changing color and falling off the table. Disco Ball 2 is 4 seperate blocks each changing a different color and falling off the table. Running Zack Bone and Racer run, with energy bars showing the effects. They start off with blue because they ate, so they are full of energy. They both finished energy at the same time MAR 6 2006 Kakuro We see 1+1=? The answer is 2. Another one is 5+9. It is 14 13-8, which is 5. Kakuro 1 Rules: - No repeating a digit - No numbers over 10 All the answers were quickly shown. The tape stops. MAR 12 2006 Something We can see a time lapse doodle comic of Jack having to do homework. He goes to get ice cream instead. Cheese We then see mice trying to get 3 peices of cheese. Zack steals the cheese when they leave. Racer comes and the mice mistake him for the cheese. Zack Bone falls with the cheese in his hands. The mice get him. Guy tells Racer to wash the dishes. We see Racer, Zack, and guy walking across a World Book. They fall out of a bucket. Mouse Trap Cube There is a competition to stay one this cube. Lots of people try to stay on without falling off. Chicken Little wins. There is a "Big Party" with a whole bunch of characters. Racer then keeps falling, and groaning. One time, he breaks into 3 peices, and forms back again. Zack Bone then lays an egg. The tape stops. MAR 17 2006 Elimination You have to try to be the last survivor, while avoiding blocks. Racer lost 1st. It's down to Zack Bone, Chicken Little, and Guy. There is an ad for Disco Balls. You could buy these at Disco Ball Mania. The show returns. There are now crushers, each removing certain amount of lives. Chicken Little, and Guy remain. There is another break. There is a short clip of a house drawing. They get chased by Mice. Chicken Little loses. Guy remains. It is interrupted by Game of Stuff Game of Stuff Racer Saves Zack Bone The game is cancelled because the computer forgot it. A Game They quit after it loads. Some sort of game. There are multiple buttons saying, "Play" "Start" "Enter" "Quit" "Exit" "Stop" "Questions" "Help" "Instructions" "Close" "Back" and "Die". It is a platformer game with no main character. We see 1+1=_ again. Nothing else. Family Tree A block splits into many other blocks. There is a single one left that flickers colors. Addition Board 1 Zack Bone tries to go around the board and do as many laps as possible. He finishes in 4.5 seconds. A new measurment of time called a Splittond, which is a 24th of a second. Addition Board 2 Zack Bone goes through an easy maze. He can't see over the walls. He finishes in 0.7 seconds. Addition Board 3 Zack tries to go "Up There." He can't jump over any square. He needs to move onto them. Zack Bone equals dead. Addition Board 4 Jack Stone tries to guess his name. He is dead. Zack knows his name. Zack Bone equals dead. Addition Board 5 This is a simple animation of random squares moving. They turn into a circle inside a circle inside a circle. It gets turned into a spiral shape easily. Addition Board 6 We can see a face. He says "What is your favorite color." A movie Zack Bone falls and gets split into blocks. Zack Bone then stands on 2 blocks. Racer comes along and knocks him down. Zack gets more blocks and gets to the same height again. The end. Zack Bone and Racer build walls and keep knocking them over. They disappear. We see blocks stacked to form an A. We get instructions on how to form the A shape. A game Zack Bone can be seen falling off a tower, and the camera starts knocking it over. Save Racer 27:55 Someone will kidnap Racer. Zack Bone tries to save him in a short amount of time. We can see a progress bar and lives onscreen. He gets hit by many cars, and gets Racer with barely any time left. The camera stops. It zooms into the progress bar to show how much time he had left. Unknown Dates after March 17 Mysterious Blocks Racer is standing on colorful blocks, they seem to move around a lot and go in the air. The camera starts to have fits of becoming pixelated. Puzzle 29:06 A 6 peice puzzle is shown. It reveals someone falling off a swing set in a park and flying into the air. They get put back in the box. Let's Draw A time lapse is shown of drawing 2 people knocking down a pinata, and someone entering the house they are in. Puzzle 2 This one shows the numbers 1-10 and dots corresponding to the numbers. There is also Chinese writing next to them. Competition 30:40 There are 6 contestants (Sid, Zack Bone, Carry, MnM Guy, Motorcycle Guy, and Skater) , and 6 games. If a player gets 1st, they get 10 points. 2nd place, 5. 3rd place, 3. 4th place, 1. All the rest is 0. Food Fight People try to throw things at each other. Zack got first. Round 1 Results: Relay Zack's Team: Zack, Sid, MnM Skater's Team: Skater, Motor, Carry Zack's team lost. Round 2 Results: Tag A green block chases you. If you get hit, you become a statue that can't move. Sid got first place. Round 3 Results: Slippy Ice Similar to bumper cars, but because it's ice, it's harder to control. Try not to fall off the book. MnM wins. Round 4 Results: Skate kept losing challenges, and Cary predicts he might get 5th in the next round if he doesn't get anything. Rubber Bands Try to hop in all the rubber bands in as little time possible. Zack wins. Zack & MnM are winning by landslides, and Cary's Skate prediction was correct. Good & Bad Take turns getting yellow blocks, which are one point, and avoid blue blocks, which remove one point, in a limited amount of time. Zack Bone gets 12. MnM gets 13. Sid gets 19. Carry gets 0. Skate gets -1. Motor says everything is too slow so everything is made to be 5x faster. He gets 1. Elimination The same contestants from last time return, competing for more money. Dodgeball Dodge the balls. The first person to get hit is eliminated and will only get $5,000. Sid gets hit, and leaves being 6th place. Four Corners Fastest runner is it. People go onto a blue block (corner), and hope that the person on the green block (it) doesn't call that corner. It a contestant in there, then they are out, but not eliminated. When there's one person left, they're it. This happens until four people can be it. The last person leaves with only $10,000. Motorcycle Guy is it for the first round. He called corner 2, and Tony (Skater) got out. He then called 1, which had nobody. He calls corner 2 twice. Carry and MnM get out. Zack is now it. He calls corner 3. Carry and Motor are out, and Tony wasn't on a corner. MnM is now it. Only one more person will have a chance at being it. He calls corner 2. Motor is out. He calls corner 4. Zack Bone is out because he wasn't standing on a platform. He calls 4. He makes Carry leave the game with $10,000 and the rank of 5th. Four Square The ball is red on the ground. It's yellow when it's in the air. Motor is made to be the king. When somebody gets out, Motor gets a point. When he gets 5, he leaves. They play Three Square. When anybody gets 5 points, they go to the other game, with the first winner, and they have 2 player games. Zack becomes King and gets 3 points. It gets dark, so the game is made quicker. Zack gets out, and Tony gets a point. MnM got 5 points. He now has to wait until someone gets 5 points again, and will play with that person. Zack soon gets 5 points, and plays with MnM. Motor loses to Tony and leaves in 4th with only $100,000. Obstacle Course If you fall on a blue square or on the floor, you lose, and you start back on the yellow block. When a block is under something green, it will go up and down. If you land on red, it will break apart and change something. They go in order of when they got 5 points in the previous round which is MnM, Zack, and Tony (who never got 5 points). They will take shots trying to reach the group of yellow blocks. Whoever takes the most amount will be eliminated. MnM took 65 shots. Zack took 62 shots. Tony broke it, and is eliminated in 3rd with $200,000. Destruct It Try do destroy the sculpture and collect as many peices as you can. Only take one peice at a time. Whoever got more will win. And you can't take one on the top. MnM got 9 and Zack got 8. MnM wins. The tape stops. Maze Game The ground is slightly slippery. You try to get to the finish. If you go into an up transporter, you will go to one closer to the finish. If you go to a down one, you will go to one that's farther away from the finish. The smiley faces are checkpoints. You might see squiggly arrows pop up every now and then, which make you go quicker. If you hit a block, you go to the last smiley face you were on. Down below, are the places for Motor, MnM, Tony, and Zack. MnM got first. Zack gets second. Motor got 3rd and Tony is 4th. Food Fight An indicator at the bottom right corner shows how many contestants are left. The contestants start throwing food at each other. At 48:37 It gets interrupted by a Jenga Maze. Maze The camera is stuck in a maze. It takes multiple breaks to rest and quickly gets back up again. It soon finds itself back at the start. He finds a speed boost and escapes in a fraction of a second. A map shows his path along the maze. Jengaworld Tour 50:05 We are shown less then half of a small city known as "Jengaworld." Zack will give us a tour of Jengaworld in 6 parts. Part 1 Zack is running late. When he gets here, he shows us the first house built in Jengaworld, which is home to Jenga Bobenga. He tries to say Hi to him. He doesn't know where the doorbell and accidentally knocks down his house. He fixes it up again, and is trying to find Jenga Bobenga. He tries to find him, and knocks down the house again. He leaves and will fix it later. Bobenga comes back and fixes his house back up. Zack comes back and freaks out thinking it's a ghost. He knocks down the house again. Bobenga chases Zack. Zack then shows us the second house. It is home to The Little Girl of all Little Girls. He wants to say hi, but knocks down the house again. He goes across the street to show us the Snack Shop. He goes to get a snack and fails to find the door, and knocks it down again. He fixes it back up again. Part 2 Zack Bone hits someone and when he recovers, he encounters a tornado. He flies off and knocks down a house. The owner gets mad and goes into the other house. When Zack falls all the way down, he lands on it and knocks it down too. The two people chase him. They don't forgive him. He goes to the music shop. When he gets there, we can hear "We Are Family" by Sister Sledge. It starts to fizz out. It comes back and ends on the station "96.5". He knocks down the Music Shop and the music goes back to being fizzy. Jengaworld has been shortened down into 4 parts. Part 3 He shows us a different area. He gets run over by a car, but is okay because cars in Jengaworld don't hurt. We can see a theatre, house, fence area, wierd house, tree, another fence area, and a cannonball shooting arena. The 2-story house belongs to Dubzy. Zack Bone tries to talk with him on the roof. He falls off the roof and brings the entire house down with him. Zack goes into the theatre, but it's closed and is kicked out. Someone takes him into a fence area. Zack Bone tries to find a door, but knocks it down. Zack Bone continues, showing us the wierd house, with nobody in it. He goes inside and can't get out. He screams for a long time. The person living in the house comes back, and calls 911. He goes to another fence area. He uses a popcorn popper to get out. He looks at a cannon ball shooting contest. The 1st person got 30 feet. He gets $300,000. Zack tries it out for himself and gets $0. There is no part 4. Category:Camcorder Tapes